Orihime's heart
by Justme210
Summary: Ichihime fanfiction.


Orihime was in the schoolyard with Tatsuki and Chizuru. Tatsuki and Chizuru started to fight, because Chizuru had made some indecent comments against Orihime's.

Usually the orange haired girl would try to stop them, but she hasn't the necessary power. All her attention was on her friends who were eating their lunch on the roof of the high school, specifically on two of them, Rukia and Ichigo.

The two were eating their lunch together. Rukia seemed to tell Ichigo a funny story that made Ichigo to smile even for a few seconds. Orihime's heart has began to hurt.

Why she must to be jealous on Rukia ? Why she can not be happy for Ichigo ? Probably because she loves him and she always loved him.

Ichigo Kurosaki has a special place in her heart since the first moment she saw him. Maybe it was love at the first sight.

Although it has been several years since she began to have strong feelings for him, she never told him because she was afraid of his refusal.

And now he was there with another girl and Orihime's heart had never felt so loneliest. She had felt like a few tears want to make their apparition on her face so she raised her lunch and she left saying to her friends that she had a few things to do.

Tatsuki wanted to run after her, but the orange haired girl could be so fast when she wanted to run of her feelings. She stopped herself behind the high school. It was an area where no one ever come.

It was the perfect place to free her heart of some of the burden which it led. The tears were beganing to drain her quickly, leaving her without a bit of energy.

Steps are heard and Orihime didn't tried to erase the evidence of her suffering. Then she heard his voice.

His voice that made her heart to beat so hard, but now it seemed to just kill her slowly.

"Inoue are you fine ?"

Ichigo approached to her, though Orihime didn't answered at his question. However she tried to hide her face for a few seconds, not wanting him to be aware of another of her weaknesses, namely him.

But that only made him more worried and it made him to catch her face in his hands to see what she was trying to hide. Orihime couldn't resist.

How could he be so worried about her ? After all he had Rukia. Rukia was perfect. Rukia will never cry for such a stupid thing.

So why ? Why is he with her ? It's obvious that he isn't feeling something about her. So why can let her go ?

Ichigo's face became serious and she could feel his muscles were tense. Was he nervous ?

"Inoue what happened ? Who upsat you ?"

His gaze was so intense and determinated in the same time. Probably he will not stop until he will get an answer.

"No one, really. I'm fine, Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime couldn't even smile or try to smile. Something bad really happened with her. Orihime avoided his gaze.

Ichigo started to feel that the person what made her to suffer was no one than him. After some seconds of silence Ichigo finally asked her.

"Are you mad on me ?" Orihime wanted to deny, but the words just didn't want to escape from her mouth. "I understand..." Ichigo took his hands off from her. "I'm sorry, Inoue. I didn't wanted to do that just..."

"Wh-Why, Kurosaki-kun ? Why are you here ? Probably Kuchiki-chan is waiting for you. I will be fine, you can go."

Orihime looked up to see his reaction. He was shocked. Yes.. Probably everyone would be shocked if Orihime would confess her feeling towards someone, but he wasn't someone he was the boy who win her heart.

"Inoue I..." but Orihime interrupted him.

"It's ok, Kurosaki-kun. You don't need to say something."

Orihime wanted to leave. Why did she told him that ? Probably he will never want to see her again. But his powerful arm stopped her walk catching her waist and he forced her to stick her body to his.

"K-Ku-Kurosaki-kun, what are you doing ?"

"I will wipe that shits from your head, even using my force." And he covered her lips with his in a brutal kiss. After he felt her body relaxing Ichigo stopped.

He approached his mouth to her ear and he began to whisper.

"You're the only girl that I loved or I will ever love. If I will ever see you upsat for this kind of shits that will be the lightest punishment. Did you hear me ?"

He could feel how her body was vibrating from the power of his words. Ichigo grinned and he pressed his lips on hers. After that he introduced his tongue in her mouth and he filled it with his flavor. Orihime's heart began to pound fast, but this time with hapiness.

What could she want more than to be in the arms of the boy she loves and to know that he was feeling the same for her ?

All the pain disappeared and her heart was filled with his love. This day will be a day what she will never forget. 


End file.
